An Elf and a Demon Part two
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Okay this is the sequal to An Elf and a Demon(duh!) anyway this has some hints ::wink, wink, nudge, nudge:: I no write Lemons R&R Enjoy!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Cat: Hello!!!!!!!!! This is a sequel to An Elf and a Demon. I hope you'll like. This will have some Alfeegi and Ruwalk in it, but it still focuses manly on Rath and Rune.  
  
Shadow: Everyone Read and Review.  
  
Manty-Chan: Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights ::sob:: "."-talking to others '.'-thoughts (..)-little annoying..ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An Elf and a Demon Part II. By: Shadow Cat  
  
It was a week since the ball and Rune noticed that something was troubling his lover. "Rath, what's wrong?" was the question he asked that morning when he went to get him for breakfast that morning. Not that he mined, no not at all, he loved seeing his lover in the morning with his bare chest, black hair disheveled and his crimson eyes still filled with sleep.  
  
(Shadow: Rath, no shirt!!!!!!!! ::drools:: Manty-Chan: I sooooooo agree with you, he is such a cutie!!!!!!!! Cat: Hey, I love Rath as much as you guys and him with no shirt ::drool:: but Rune is a hottie too!!!!!!! Wait until you read this next part! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"No, nothings wrong."  
  
:: Sigh:: "Rath, you no you can't hide anything from me! Something's wrong and I'm not leaving or letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Rune stepped into the room shutting the door behind him and locking it. Rath sighs he knows that Rune won't let him leave until he tells him what's wrong.  
  
"I... I am... I can't control...." He felt his voice break and tears spill from his eyes. 'How can he tell Rune that for a week I will have to leave because I can't control my demon? I don't want to tell him because he might push me away, I couldn't handle that!'  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
Rune gathered me into his arms and pulled me against his chest. He started to make circular motions on my back, he rested his chin on my head and a curtain of golden locks surrounded me. My chest tightened at the thought of having to leave him, he was such a big comfort to me and I don't want to loose him. "Shhhh... Shhhh. everything is all right, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." His breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine and his lips where sooooooooooo soft against my ear. "But... but I want to tell you!" I managed to choke out. "But, I don't know how! Don't leave me!!!!!!!!" I know I was probably acting like a wuss but I didn't care at that moment all I knew was that I was safe in his arms and I never wanted to leave that warm, strong, protective embrace of my lovers' arms.  
  
(In a study after breakfast) (Alfeegi's POV)  
  
::Sigh::  
  
"Alfeegi what's wrong, I mean you are not even yelling at me!" And what's with the sigh!"  
  
I smiled at Ruwalk's questions and I debated to tell him or not why I was so out of it. 'Oh! What the hell! I might as well tell him, just as long as I don't tell him how I feel about him, everything will be okay. Right?' "I'm worried about Rath, he's leaving tomorrow for Sandy Isle (lame name I know but.. I couldn't think of anything!!!!!!!!!) and you know how much I hate leaving him alone for a week in his demon form there! He's like a son to me! I know we all raised him but, the responsibility for his upbringing fell mostly on Kai-Stern and me! And now that he has Rune he is even more depressed about going!" ::sigh:: "I don't know what to do!" I leaned my forehead against the coolness of the stone wall. I was pleased that I didn't lean into Ruwalk's chest no matter how much I wanted to! I couldn't even look into his dark brown eyes (If this is the wrong color tell me!!!!!!!!! But I honestly don't know what color they are so bare with me!!) and see the concern that they held because I knew it wasn't for me! I mean who am I trying to Kidd!!!!! I yell at him like 24/7 and so how, HOW could he possibly have any feelings for me except of those of a brother!!!!!!!!!! Damn!!!!!!!!! I just want to run my fingers through his hair and taste his inviting lips!!!!!!!!!! 'BAD ALFEEGI!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAD!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Ruwalk had closed the distance between us. I almost jumped out of my skin when he put his arms around my waist, turned me around and pressed my back against the wall. My eyes widened in surprise as he leaned towards me......  
  
(Cat: should I end here? Or should I be nice and continue? Shadow: Cat!!!!!!!!!!!! How can you be sooooooooo cruellllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!! I want to find out what's going on!!!!!!!! Keep GOING!!!!!!!!!! KEEP GOING!!!!!!!!!!. Manty-Chan: Shadow calm down. Cat's going to continue. She just wanted to tease us a bit. Right, Cat? ^_~ Cat: Aw!!!!!!!!! Manty-Chan!!!!!!!! You ruined all my fun!!!!!!!!!!!! :: looks scared:: O.o ::Shadow is advancing menacingly on Cat with a frying pan in hand:: Shadow: - ::fuming:: DON'T.. TEASE... MEEEEEEEEE.. LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GET ON WITH THE FIC BEFORE I LOOSE MY TEMPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manty-Chan: ::shakes head:: Temper! Temper! Cat: ::laughing nervously:: now back to your regularly scheduled fic! ^_^)  
  
(Ruwalk's POV)  
  
I smirked seeing the surprised look on my secret crush's face. He worries wayyyyyyy too much, soooooooooo I'll just ease his mind a little. I leaned in and placed a firm kiss on his perfectly shaped lips they were as soft as I imagined they'd be. I was delighted when Alfeegi wrapped his arms around my neck and shyly kissed me back. Sooooooooo, my little dragon was shy!!!!!!! I slowly moved one of my hands under his shirt and up his chest, feeling his toned body; he gasped in shock and arced his body towards mine when I started to rub one of his nipples between my thumb and forefinger. I ran my tongue along his lips begging for entrance into that sweet cavern in which he granted without hesitation, I plunged my tongue into his mouth tasting his sweetness and then he shyly reached out his tongue to touch mine. When I pulled away reluctantly, to get air into my lungs I leaned over and whispered into his ear you "worry too much!!!!!!!!!!!" I made sure that my breath caressed his temple and my hand moved from under his shirt to tug on his strawberry-blond hair and looked into his green eyes, "Don't look so surprised! I love you." At my statement he looked up at me in surprise then sighed and leaned against my chest. "I love you too." I heard him say into my chest, I smiled and moved away, he started to whimper at the lost of contact, I smirked and picked him bridal style and walked to his bedroom (which just happened to be next door!!!!! Convenient! UHHHHHH! ^_^) "Let me make you forget about your worries for a little while." (THIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON!!!!!!!!!!! I REPEAT; THIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't write those but it is PG-13 for hints of that nature. ^_~)  
  
(Back to Rune and Rath) (Rune's POV)  
  
"Come on Rath stop crying. You now I don't like when you cry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Just tell me when you're ready. Okay?" During my little speech Rath stopped crying I was sooooooo nervous when he started crying, I thought he got mad at me because I was trying to push him into telling me something he didn't want to tell me, I felt guilty. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me, I am just worried about you. I just want you to be happy; don't tell me if you don't want to." During this time Rath had ceased his crying and just held on to me. All of a sudden I got an idea to make him smile, he always teases me on how I act like a housewife sometimes sooooooooo, I'll just use that to my advantage. I loosed my embrace and stood up with my precious bundle still in my arms. "Oh my gosh!!!! You have to eat breakfast I can't believe it; I'm making you miss the most important meal of the day!!!!!!!!" Now I knew and I'm sure Rath knew to that breakfast was over and lunch would be served soon, and besides Thatz wouldn't leave anything that is editable on the table for anybody. Rath giggled and I smiled I knew my plan had worked. "Rune!! You know that Thatz wouldn't leave anything left for us anyway!"  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
I love Rune. I don't want to loose him and I was afraid that if I told him I would loose him. But I want to tell him but how can I tell him. "I.. I want to tell you Rune, but I'm afraid that if I do I'll loose you. I couldn't live with that. And I don't know how to tell you." I couldn't look it his face and I just couldn't! I couldn't look into those ocean blue eyes and see all the hurt he must've felt because I can't tell him something.  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
I shook my head at Rath's speech and smiled a sad smile. My lover was sooooooo insecure about himself. I could never leave him! He is very strong but he is also very fragile and I had vowed to myself that I would always protect him. "Rath... I love you, I will never leave you, I promise." "Now lets get ready, lunch would be served soon and since we already missed breakfast we should not miss lunch." I moved towards the door to give him some privacy to get dressed, why I do this, I have no idea because I was just holding him while he was just in his boxers, oh well, I have a weird sense of morals and what's right and wrong. I mean to get Rath and Thatz to go home I hit them over the head with the flat of my sword. As I was about to open the door, I felt a tug on my arm.  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
I couldn't let him leave! So I tugged on his arm and made him turn around. "I'mleavingtomorrow!!!!!!!!!" I said in a rush. I looked to see the surprised and hurt look in his eyes.  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
So, he's leaving tomorrow, okay.. I can live with that but the way he looked pulled at my heart strings because I knew that he was hiding something from me. "So the lord is sending you on a mission?" I asked and I was not expecting the answer I received. "Not really, this is something I have to do every year." He said. "I go to Sandy Isle every year for a week at this time." SANDY ISLE!!!!!!!!! I thought; that was a small deserted island in the middle of the ocean and no one goes there!!!!!!! So, why would they send Rath? "Why?" "Because at this time I can't control the demon inside of me." I didn't even realize that I had said 'why?' out loud. I must have had a question written in my eyes because he answered my unspoken question. "Yes, I go alone. It's safer that way. But I ... I don't want to be alone! It hurts and I'm scared, I'm always scared when I go there I just don't tell anyone. Please don't leave me, Rune, don't leave me." Rath through his arms around my waist and started sobbing. "Would you like me to come with you?" "No, I might hurt you, no, I almost killed Fire the last time and that scared me more then anything, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." "Rath? Do you think that I can't take care of myself? And I am quite confident that I can take care of myself. So, I'm coming!" "Thank you." "Come and get dressed, it's almost time for lunch." "Okay." 


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally typing the second chapter!!!!!!  
  
Manty-Chan: The only reason you're writing soooooooo soon is because your friend threatened your life.  
  
Shadow: Nothin' like a good old death threat to get the blood pumping!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manty-Chan: don't forget to say it.  
  
Cat: No, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't want to say it!  
  
Shadow: you have to!  
  
Cat: but..but I'm sick sooooooooo everybody has to be nice to me today.  
  
Manty-Chan: Fine... But you'll have to deal with them on your own. :: points to ten men in black suits and sunglasses::  
  
Cat: EEPPP!!! I no own Dragon Knights!!!!!!! I just borrow characters for my sick mind.  
  
Rath: I like your stories!!!!!!!!  
  
Thatz: That's only because you get to be with Rune! You are such are crybaby!!!! Crybaby! Crybaby!  
  
Rune: :: Eyebrow twitching:: Thatz do not speak to my lover that way!!!!!!!!! He is not a crybaby! You try going through that you glutton!!!!!!! .  
  
Thatz: :: runs away from Rune who is running after him with a frying pan::  
  
Sarah: (a friend) I see you brought in the frying pan! ^_____^;;  
  
Cat: Of course! ^_^  
  
Rath: Rune calm down. He was only having a bit of fun! -_-; Please! ::smirks:: Hey! Rune! Let's go somewhere private!  
  
Rune: Okay  
  
Thatz: That was close!  
  
Shadow: You should no better then to tease Rath in front of Rune.  
  
Cat: Now on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
".."-talking to others '...'-talking to self (...)-little annoying.. ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________^  
  
*Fireworks*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sarah!!!!!!!! I'm writing this for you!!!!!!!!!  
  
*End Fireworks*  
  
An Elf and a Demon II Chapter 2  
  
(Later in the afternoon, Rune's POV)  
  
I smile; I am at peace at the moment. I am leaning on a balcony railing watching Rath, playing with Crewger and Fire.  
  
(Shadow: OHHHHHHHH! Stalker!  
  
Manty-Chan: Shadow! ^_^;  
  
Cat: Can't you behave your self for even one scene?  
  
Shadow: Sorry! :: laughing nervously at the death glares Rune is giving her::  
  
Rune: :: through clenched teeth:: May I continue now?  
  
Cat: Yep!  
  
P.S.: I just had to put this in!!!!!!!!!! ^____^; ::doge's forks and rocks and other things being thrown at her::)  
  
Water is perched on my shoulder taking in the scene with a calm indifference. I was in a peaceful moment, when your thoughts just start to creep up on you and it was at this time that I started to think about how I was going to tell everybody that I was going to go with Rath. Just then the dragon lord walked up. (I'm not going to even try to spell his name!) "I'm going with him." I stated, my voice stating that I wouldn't change my decision. "I figured you would so I filled out all the proper forms so Alfeegi won't be on your back." (Guess whose talking!!!!!!!! Why the dragon lord of course!!!!!!! Okay I know I'm insane sooooooooo bare with me!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Thanks." As he walked away I vowed to help my Rath through this.  
  
(Shadow: My, my! Isn't he the possessive one!!!!!! But that was soooooooooo KAWAII!!!!!!! (sp?)  
  
Manty-Chan-n-Cat: We agree!!!!!!!! CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(The next day, Rune's POV)  
  
We're on the road heading for a port town, ten miles from the palace; it is there that we will get the boat we will use to get to Sandy Isle. Don't let the name fool you, Sandy Isle, is a virtual hellhole. It is isolated in the middle of the ocean, a steep, smooth rock face made of black marble, surrounds it on three sides, the side in which we will enter is a narrow strip of sand, the only "safe" place. The island is a jungle, filled with overgrowth, quicksand and a swap in the middle. It is a prison because at the "safest" place there are whirlpools in which you have to maneuver around carefully. I shuddered at the thought of my Rath going there alone and I pulled him in a protective embrace to reassure myself that he is still with me. We walked in silence but I could tell Rath was scared because he is staying close to me and not running off to fight demons. Not that I minded. We reached the port town were we would get our supplies and boat.  
  
(Back at the Castle, Authors POV)  
  
"Dear, do you think it was safe to let Rune go?"  
  
Yes, Rune will be fine."  
  
"But, this is also Rath's mating time!"  
  
"I know. That is why I know it is safe for Rune; Rath will let nothing happen to his mate."  
  
(Can you guess whose talking? Why the dragon lord and his wife of course!!!!!!!)  
  
We are going to go through a time warp on the count of three ...... ready... 1... 2... 2 ½... 2 ¼ ... 3!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, soooooooooo, like two days have past and everything was going fine until this moment on Sandy Isle!  
  
(On Sandy Isle not sure whose POV, oh well! Just bare with me! When I figure it out I'll tell)  
  
I was proud of myself. I didn't force myself on Rune. Then all of a sudden I felt that growing fire in the pit of my stomach, it was my demon coming out and it wanted to destroy! I felt myself being turned around in the direction of camp! 'NOOOOOO! Rune!' My demon was out and I couldn't control it! I hope that I don't hurt Rune, and if I attack him I hope he can pull his sword on me! I reached the camp just as I felt myself become a total demon.  
  
(Okay so I lied! I did know who was talking! This was in Rath's POV)  
  
(Author POV)  
  
Rath leapt into camp his eyes where dilated and lifeless, his mouth curled so you could see his fangs. He was in a bloodlust state. Rath slowly made his way to Rune, knocking and slashing at the objects in his way; he wanted to taste fresh blood! Rath started slashing at Rune with his claws and occasionally sending out a Fire ball or two. In about a minute the area around the campsite is either on fire or has been ripped to shreds. Rune has his sword out but is in a defensive position; he has cuts and bruises all over his body as well as some burns but nothing that won't heal. Rune tripped over and exposed tree root and waited for the killing blow. "Rath.... "  
  
(Should I stop here?  
  
Sarah: ::fuming:: you stop here and I'll KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: just kidding I'm not sooooooo cruel as to leave you at cliffhangers since I sooooooo despise them!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Rath stopped in his tracks the name and voice hit at the dragon sealed inside and brought Rath back to normal. Rath lowered his head in shame he almost killed his mate, well technically Rune's not his mate yet, but still it's the principle of the thing! "Rune, I'm soooooooo sorry! I. I couldn't control it! You must hate me!" "No. Come here. Was it harder to control because I am here? Rune asks has he cradles Rath in his arms. "Yes, you see this is also my mating cycle and because I have.. claimed you for my mate.. it was stronger." "Do you want to mate with me?" Rune's hand dipped to rub Rath's cock through his pants and gave him a kiss on the lips. (As I had said this is PG-13!!!!!!!!!!!! Sooooooooo anyone younger then 13 should back away from the computer screen!!!!!!!!!) Rath moans because of Rune's bold words and actions. "Please! Rune, I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting my mating instincts! So stop now if you don't want to do this!" Who said I don't want this?" Rune strips himself of his clothes then does the same to Rath and by the light of a full moon two lovers take part in a ritual as old as time! (I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!! So if you want one don't go to me!!!!!! And I'll leave this scene to your imagination! Soooooooo don't flame me because I didn't make this a lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Cat: Soooooooooo? What'd ya think? Tell me! Tell me!  
  
Manty-Chan: Rath's demon is soooooooo mean!!!!!!!!!! Attaking Rune like that! The nerve!  
  
Shadow: I thought that was awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: That was my first fight scene I had ever written soooooooo it probably sucked!!!!!!!!! But R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need feed back to get me working on the next chapters!!!!!!!!!!! Bye-bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that I haven't updated in a while!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! But.. People REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manty-Chan and Shadow are not here at the moment because they are in another fic that I am writing with my friend Sarah!!!!!!!!! That I hope I will post soon. We are both INSANE.. Sooooooooooooo, when that fic gets posted you all should be very, very, VERY AFRAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHHAHHHAHHHAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*cough*  
  
Sorry about that!!!!!!!!!!!! 'nway (I own that word!!!!!!!!!!! That's the only thing I do own *pouts*) I do read lemons!!!!!!!!! And I will give hits to them but I probably won't write a full fledged lemon or lime but just some minor citrus!!!!!!!!! I sorry! I tried to write a lemon once but.. it didn't work!!!!!!!!! *sob* I need help!!!!!!!! So if anyone has pointers on writing lemons tell me! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I want to say I'm sorry for my Authors Notes in my last chapter, I found out that they annoy some people when they are in the middle of the fic!!!!!!!!! I sorry!!!!!!!! I'll try not to do that, but.. IT'S HARD!!!!!!!!!!! Some places you JUST HAVE TOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! So when I do, I hope that people will still read and enjoy my stories!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I can't believe people actually read this! I feel so loved! Now it only I can get people to review my other fics.. I BE ONE HAPPY AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I no own Dragon Knights though I wished I did!!!!!!!!! Oh well!!!!!!!!! I'll borrow them and use them for my crazy stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"..."-talking to others  
  
'..'-talking to self  
  
(..)-little annoying....ME!!!!!!!!!!! Though I'll try not to interrupt too much!!!!!!!!! Promise!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scouts Honor!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I shut up now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An Elf and a Demon II Chapter 3  
  
(At the Castle, Alfeegi's POV) (P.S. This chapter will contain Alfeegi and Ruwalk fluff!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^)  
  
They'll be back tomorrow. Oh! I hope everything will be okay! My pacing increases, then I stop and pound my fist into a stone wall, 'How could he let Rune go! They all better come back in one piece!' I heard a chuckle behind me and came face to face with Ruwalk; I swear my face probably turned three shades of red. I still was a little shy around him especially after what happened a few days ago.  
  
(Ruwalk's POV)  
  
I chuckled watching my lover like this is priceless, he worries a lot, that's why he yells a lot. When he turned to face me he blushed, my lover is very shy. "Rune wanted to go and he can take care of himself. Everything will be fine." I picked up the hand he had punched the stone wall with and placed butterfly kisses on the bloody knuckles. I heard him take a sharp breath. "Look at what you do to yourself. Everything will work out fine." My hand traces his face and then his lips before my lips claimed his moist, soft lips. "Come now, let's take a walk." I said as I drew away for air, he looked at me dazed and I grasped his hand and pulled him outside.  
  
(Cat: Sorry! I just want to say something! I believe that in a relationship Ruwalk will be the dominant partner because even though Alfeegi is always yelling, he never really has control of the situation and when he is alone he looks sad. That is my opinion don't flame me if you no agree!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(Dragon Queen's and Lord's POV)  
  
"I think that Ruwalk is a good influence on Alfeegi."  
  
"Yes, I agree. He's not yelling as much as he used to."  
  
"I hope that Rath and Rune are fine."  
  
"Don't worry about it, they are fine."  
  
(With Rune and Rath, Rune's POV)  
  
Today is our last day on Sandy Isle; we're leaving for home tomorrow. We're both happy to be getting off this island, but I won't say that some things I won't miss. I open eyes fully and come in contact with black hair. Rath is curled up in a ball with his head in the crock of my neck and his arms around my waist. Ever since the night he and I mated his demon became a little less aggressive. I belong to him now, when demons mate they mate for life. (That is what I believe! Agh!!!!!!! I'm doing it!!!! BAD CAT!!!!!!!! BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I don't mind, I like belonging to him because now I know we will never be apart. "Rune..." I smile, Rath's waking up. "Rise and shine, let's have some breakfast."  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
"What? No morning kiss?" I pouted and Rune chuckled as he bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "That's it?" I said as I claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, he is my mate and I am very possessive.  
  
(Next day, Thaz's POV)  
  
(Thatz: Finally!  
  
Cat: Sorry, but I didn't have you really doing anything till now.  
  
Thatz: I'm not mad at you. But you better get on with the story before the readers start to kill you!  
  
Cat: Right! Oh! Sorry about this, I just had tooooooo!!!!!!!!!! *doges knifes and things being thrown at her*)  
  
I was hanging out at the bar when I noticed Rath and Rune coming up the road, holding hands. I sighed; I don't know if I could take another set of lovebirds at the castle. I was beginning to wish I had a girlfriend, I know I am straight, oh well! They're still my friends so I better prepare them for Alfeegi and Ruwalk. I left the bar and threw my arms around their shoulders. "Hey Guys! Boy, do I have something to tell you guys!" "Hey, Thatz, been on any good treasure hunts lately?" (Rath speaking) "No, Kitchel wiped me out... AGAIN!!!!" Thatz, I think she likes you." "Put a sock in it Rune!" I hate her, she is a thief and... and..." "So are you and she is cute, though I don't really pay much attention to females." (Rath speaking) "So, what did you want to tell us?" (Rune speaking) "Oh! Alfeegi and Ruwalk are an item." "Well, it's about time! Those two were always yelling, well actually it was Alfeegi who did most of the yelling, but anyway, it's great that they got together." (Rath speaking) All of a sudden I heard a low growl coming from Rath, I balked when I realized that I still had my arms around them and Rath was doing all he possibly could fighting the urge to rib my head off. "Sorry!" I said as I removed my arms and continued back to the castle. I had better be more careful, I know Rath doesn't consider me a threat, but still, demons tend to be possessive and protective of their mates.  
  
(At the Castle, Dragon Lords POV)  
  
"Rath, Rune, it's good to have you back!" "You won't get a chance to relax because I need you three to leave on another mission. You see, Kitchel heard Wind and she set out on her own. I'm worried; I want you to go after her."  
  
(Dragon Knights POV)  
  
Yes! Another mission! Traveling, camping out! Demon and Treasure hunts!!!!!!!! (Rath and Thatz thinking along these lines) And a chance to try to get Thatz and Kitchel together! (Rath and Rune are thinking this)  
  
THE END  
  
This chapter was really for closure, I'm sorry if the ending sucked!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm planning on doing a Thatz and Kitchel fic; I just don't know where to START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL REALLY, REALLY APRECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I want something to happen that would cause Thatz and Kitchel to be alone!!!!!!!!!! Or something!!!!!!!!!! I don't know and all of this thinking is hurting my brain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'nway I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to get lots and LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more question: In the Rath and Rune couplings who do you think would be the dominant partner?  
  
I think it would be Rune.  
  
But I would like your opinion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So NOW YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHHAHHHAHHHAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* This just isn't as fun with out Shadow and Manty-Chan! *sigh* I really have to get Mere hooked on Dragon Knights sooooooo that way she can review my fics!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I just got the first three!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I own 1-3, 5, and 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only need 4 and 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! I'll shut up now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja- ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That means good bye, right? Tell me!!!!!!!!)  
  
*~*Adios Amigos*~* ^_^Shadow Cat^_^ 


	4. Author Note

Author Note  
  
Hello, Cat here! This has nothing to do with the story really, but I do need to know what Kitchel looks like in order to write a fic about her and I need to know the color of Thatz's eyes, I think I might give him red hair and I think his eyes are brown but I'm not sure...  
  
If you could give me this information I will be very thankful!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
